


For This Relief Much Thanks

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="block">
  <p>Aragorn has a nasty moment while Eldarion is insufferably cute. A triple-drabble for Altariel's birthday.</p>
  <p>MEFA 2010 Honorable Mention: Genres: Ficlet: Gondor</p>
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	For This Relief Much Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Ada! Ada! I gotta present!"   
  
Looking up from reams of reports, Aragorn can just see his small son's excited face peeking over the top of the huge oak desk.  
  
"Have you now? From whom?"  
  
"From da Har – Hari..."   
  
"The Haradri ambassador, Prince Telkhanar", Arwen supplies from the doorway. "He knew that Eldarion turns three next week, and as his embassage must depart tomorrow, most graciously presented a gift in advance."  
  
"Gracious indeed." The King of Arnor and Gondor gravely surveys his heir. "And what is your present, my son?"  
  
Eldarion is beaming from ear to ear.   
  
"It a offerlaunt!"   
  
Elessar feels the blood draining from his face. Where, in Eärendil's name, is he supposed to billet an _oliphaunt_? It surely can't be kept in the City, the beast will need forage – can he send it out to Faramir at Emyn Arnen? No, Éowyn would kill him, it would terrify her horses – oh, White Tree, and we daren't refuse it; matters are at such a delicate stage with Harad; blast Telkhanar, are they actually _trying_ to sabotage the negotiations?...   
  
_"Look,_ Ada!" Through his feverish speculations he realises Eldarion is insistently holding something up for inspection. "Offerlaunt!"   
  
The mûmak is beautifully carved of lebethron wood, tiny emeralds for eyes, a jewelled palanquin upon its back; Eldarion proudly demonstrates its jointed limbs and trunk. Aragorn feels weak with relief.   
  
" That is... a most _appropriate_ gift, Elda'." He glances at his Queen and knows, from the faint twitching in the corners of her mouth, that she has caught him in his error. "Perhaps Nana could help you compose a suitable note of thanks to Harad." He lets out a long breath. " _I_ am certainly _very_ grateful indeed."


End file.
